1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for simultaneously toasting bread and steaming or cooking another food, such as an egg and/or meat, for making a breakfast sandwich.
2. Related Art
Multi-function breakfast machines have been proposed for making several breakfast items, such as toast, eggs and coffee. Such machines include a horizontally oriented toaster oven, an egg broiler, and a coffee maker or warmer. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,252 or U.S. Des. Pat. No. 340,831. Some machines may have an egg receiving area or a coffee receiving area disposed over a toaster oven. Some machines may have a coffee maker disposed adjacent a toaster oven and an egg receiving area disposed over the coffee maker. In addition, some of these devices appear to utilize the heat from one device, such as the toaster oven, to cook an egg in the egg broiler or warm coffee. Other machines have been proposed that combine a vertical toaster with a horizontal toaster oven. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,831. It will be appreciated that different foods require different heating temperatures and different heating or cooking times. Therefore, many of these devices appear to utilize a plurality of separate controls, for example, separate controls for the toaster oven, egg broiler and coffee maker.